The Moon Is My Best Friend
by TrinaWolf
Summary: Bella and Edward are two cool teen nerds that meet through mutual friends. Edward is an underground nerd rapper and Bella is a full time student. They travel through the world together finding themselves and each other. OOC AU rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly I wish I owned Alice. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are two cool teen nerds that meet through mutual friends. Edward is an underground nerd rapper and Bella is a full time student. They travel through the world together finding themselves and each other. OOC AU BellaXEdward**

**Don't hate me please !**

**Bella's POV:**

I hate moving. I really do. When my mom left my dad and me, he said we needed to move. He said the house gave him too many reminders of my mother so he sold the house. Now we are moving to an apartment. It's an ugly stinky apartment somewhere in California. But I guess whatever I get my own room. We were driving in the car behind the moving truck. We had a lot of big things that we wanted to move right away that didn't fit inside the car. The truck pulled up to the apartment complex and there was a bunch of kids outside running around like mad men. I saw older kids that looked my age as well. I ducked down in my seat I didn't want anyone to know I was the new girl in the apartments. My dad pulled into his tiny little parking space. Everything at this place seemed so cramped. The parking spaces were too small for the cars, the patios were not enough room for kids to run around in, and even the apartments seemed small. My dad turned off the car and gave me the keys to the apartment. He told me to go into apartment 29 and open the windows to air it out. I opened the door and grabbed my suitcase from the backseat. I quickly rushed to the number my dad had told me and unlocked the door. The place was so white. The walls were colorless and the floor was clean. "Well I guess I can get used to this" I told myself. I made quick work of the windows and left the door open. I hopped up the stairs to see the rooms. I chose the smallest one next to the restroom so I wouldn't make so much noise in the morning for my dad. The walls seemed thin so I didn't want him to wake from all the noise I make in the morning. The movers bought in the couch. I quickly moved it to the most appropriate place. Next came the TV set and TV thingy. The TV thingy was already set up we had just taken out all of the pictures, movies, and figurines from the cabinets. I told the movers where to put it and then they put in the TV. I quickly plugged in the TV and turned it on. A loud white noise filled the room and echoed across the house. I forgot we didn't have cable yet. I ran outside to get the box with all of the electronics and movies. I ran back into the house and set everything up. I forget how many wires an Xbox, ps3, and, Wii take. I almost got tangled in them all. I organized the games and movies into their designated areas. My dad had brought in the box from the car that had all the figurines. I quickly set those up to. For the next hour or so the movers and my dad come in and out of the house dropping things off while I put them away.

The next day was Saturday and boy was I sore. All the heavy lifting and organizing really took a toll on me. I decided I was going to inside all day playing video games, studying, and reading. I needed to make sure I wasn't too far behind in school since I took a few days off to help my dad. I smelt breakfast cooking downstairs. Either my father has paid the gas company, he has a hot plate, or he went to McDonalds. I quickly went downstairs careful not to fall. "And McDonalds wins!" I said aloud in an announcer's voice. My father turned and said, "Good morning to you too ready to eat?" "Yes sir!" I told him cheerfully. I felt dorky this morning I even saluted him. He chuckled and made me a plate. "When you're finished I need you to throw out the trash." He pointed to a huge pile of old ripped boxes that didn't last during the move. There was tons of newspaper as well. I groaned. "That's gonna take ages to throw out!" I whined. I was being a big baby. "Too bad. That's what you get for not helping carry these boxes inside the house." My dad had said. "Well I needed to fix everything. I was gonna kill me with all the boxes lying askew." I huffed to my dad. By then I had already finished my plate. I put it in the sink and ran upstairs to get out of my pajamas before throwing out the trash. I was just gonna lay around anyways so I put on some basketball shorts and a black wife beater. I dragged my feet downstairs and started to throw out the trash. I had my inside glasses on so it was really bright outside. I tried taking them off but I had my hands full and failed. After I threw the stuff in the garbage I turned to the parking lot and seen a bunch of people outside. They all ranged from little little kids to grown adults. They were just outside enjoying themselves. "Hmm," I said to myself, "I wonder if it's like this every day or just on Saturdays." I quickly finished throwing out the rest of the trash and hurried to get my day started.

While I was playing video games my dad yelled for me to come eat lunch. "Wow a few hours passed already it felt like ten minutes." I told my dad. He laughed and told me that that's what happens when your eyes are glued to the TV screen. "So when do you start at the police station?" I asked my dad. I sat down and ate my sandwich and munched on my chips. "I start on Monday. I already enrolled you to school do you want me to drive you in the morning or are you okay finding it yourself?" My dad asked me. I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. I hadn't had a chance to make my tea yet so water it all I had. I was still contemplating whether or not to have my dad drive me. "Mmh I can we just drive down today so at least I can remember how to get there?" I asked him. "Yea sure, we can do that. You need to throw out the trash again by the way Bella." My dad said while eating his sandwich. "What!" I almost spit out the water in my mouth. "That's not fair; I just threw it out not too long ago!" I could tell I was starting to whine. I didn't care I just threw out the trash. "Just go Bella." My dad said. "UGGHHH" I was being childish. I don't care. It was unfair that I had to throw out the trash again. I was walking outside and I noticed on of my neighbors were going somewhere. They had their car right at the end of the drive way near the patio. A mom was going back and forth packing things into a car making sure she didn't leave any of her kids. As I turned back to walk back to the house I almost bumped into a boy. We were face to face. He was so beautiful. He was almost magical, like the moon kind of. We stared at each other for a little while longer till I snapped out of it and said sorry. I quickly scurried away and didn't look back for fear he was gonna turn around and catch me looking.

_**Who was that?**_

_**AN:**_** So hey guys! I know you're probably mad at me for starting a new story and stuff but hey what can I say this story just wrote itself. I should be done with it in a few more chapters actually.**

**Kid Wonderz: So that's a cool title you're using there**

**Me: O hey there Mr. Wonderz I thought you'd like my title**

**Kid Wonderz: No dick don't steal my shit that is my title I can sue you for this**

**Me: Sue why bring law enforcement into this here how about this**

**Disclaimer the title ****The Moon is My Best Friend**** now and forever belongs to Kid Wonderz and misuse or copy of this will result in massive law suit.**

**How about that?**

**Kid Wonderz: Lawl okay**

**Edward: I'm a nerd rapper really! And I'm underground. Katrina what is this nonsense. I don't rap. I play classical music. Rap it nothing but stupidity.**

**Me: Edward shut up this is my story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly I wish I owned Alice. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are two cool teen nerds that meet through mutual friends. Edward is an underground nerd rapper and Bella is a full time student. They travel through the world together finding themselves and each other. OOC AU BellaXEdward**

**Don't hate me please !**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

I was outside hanging out with my brothers and my friend Rosalie when they pulled up. There was this big mover's truck that had pulled into the driveway followed with a tiny car. I looked into the tiny car and saw an older man with a teenager in the car. No doubt it was his daughter. She quickly ducked down so no one would see her. I don't blame her I was the same way when my family first moved in. "Who's that?" My friend Emmett said. "Man I don't know! Why are you asking me?" I told him. Rosalie turned and said, "It's probably just some stuck up girl. Did you see how she ducked down?" Jasper quickly jumped on his skate board and skated to the back of the parking lot to see where they were moving into. Jasper quickly rolled back. "Dude their moving into apartment 29!" He said excitedly. "Hey that's right next to mine did you see anyone?" I said "O great another girl. What more problems do we need?" Rosalie said. "O shut up you coward," I told her, "For all we know they can be really cool." "Yea and for all we know they could be evil." Rosalie huffed and walked away. Emmett, Jasper and I skated to the back to watch the movers. Not once had I seen her.

Saturday morning. I wake up early just to watch cartoons. Saturday morning cartoons are the best. I woke up poured myself a bowl of cereal and went back to my room. My family was gone I guess so I just lounged around like the king I was. Ha-ha just playing. I decided to look outside my window to see if anyone was out yet. It seemed so loud for a Saturday morning. That's when I caught a glimpse of her. She was throwing out the trash. I quickly rushed downstairs to see if I had any trash to throw out. Sadly the can was empty. I rushed upstairs breathing hard and looked out my window again. She was walking back to her house. I sat down and ate my cereal. "Ugh!" I shouted. It was already soggy. "I hate soggy cereal." I said aloud. I went downstairs to throw away my cereal and wash the bowl. I turned around and saw her again threw the downstairs window. This time I could see her up close. She was beautiful .She was wearing basketball shorts and a black wife beater. I don't see many girls like that now-a-days. I kept watching till she didn't come out anymore.

My family came home shortly after. I was already upstairs when they came home. "Edward!" my mom called. "What!" I yelled back. I was too lazy to go downstairs. "Get your things together we are going to Inglewood." My mother Esme yelled back. I turned off my computer and started to get my clothes ready. I wouldn't really need much. My cousin and I just lounged around all day anyways. Once we were ready to go it was already lunch time. I called out to my sister telling her I was hungry. She yelled back we were about to go out to eat. I hope we eat in Inglewood. They have awesome chili cheese fries. I headed to the car and there she was. She was throwing out the trash again. She was walking back. I walked slowly. She was looking down. I made sure to stop so she would bump into me. She did. This creature was so beautiful. Her eyes were such a beautiful chocolate color brown. We stayed there staring at each other and with each second passing I couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful this girl became. Her beauty was such a delight I felt as though I was being touched by the beautiful moon glow. She snapped out of it and quickly scurried away. I turned to watch her go hoping she would turn around. "Edward get into the car dammit!" my mother yelled after me. "I'm terribly sorry mother." I apologized. "What was all of that about?" my sister Alice asked. "O nothing we just bumped into each other." I said in a daze still looking back to the place where our eyes had met. There was thing I was sure of.

_**I was going to make her my queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is chapter 2 what do you guys think? Should I kill it or keep going and run with it? By the way the song "The Moon Is My Bestfriend" Is by Kid Wonderz.<strong>

**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Ld4I6d25f9c **

**Please Read and Review**

**Thank you !**

**Edward: Why the hell am I still a rapper!**

**ME: Edward the fact you are still an underground nerd rapper will never change. I promise you your music is awesome. Your character is based off of a real person. So your rhymes will be dope. **

**Edward: My rhymes will be dope? What in the world? Could you at least speak proper English. **

**ME: Edward two words. Shut UP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly I wish I owned Alice. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are two cool teen nerds that meet through mutual friends. Edward is an underground nerd rapper and Bella is a full time student. They travel through the world together finding themselves and each other. OOC AU BellaXEdward**

**Don't hate me please !**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV: <strong>

Edward and I were sitting outside of my apartment on the porch. It's been a few days since that new girl moved in. Ugh the new girl. I have a feeling there will be nothing but trouble from her. Edward could already not stop talking about her. It was beginning to annoy me. "Edward you don't even know this chick!" I practically yelled at him. "I don't care!" he told me, "She's beautiful and she wears glasses and basketball shorts. What girl goes outside like that? Not any single one of them, not here at least." "Edward do you have a crush on her?" I told him quietly. He was silent. I looked up to her window. He father has been trying to get her to come outside. I know because my dad has been pushing me and my brother to talk to her. She poked her head out and immediately spotted us. She turned red and pulled her head back. Wow a blushing beauty. Edward is really gonna fall for her. "Did you see that?" He told me with a huge smile on his face. I guess he saw her. "She blushes." I told him unscathed. "She's beautiful. Oh My Gosh do you hear that?" He told me. "Hear what?" I was trying to listen but I couldn't hear a damn thing. "The music..." His voice started to drift off. I listened closly. I started to hear music coming from her window. It was some weird music. To each his own I guess. "You really like her don't you?" I practically whispered to him. "Yes." He said. He got up and walked back to his house. Well if he really likes her there is only one thing to do.

**The very next day:**

I knocked at the door of apartment 29. The girl answered the door. "Hi Im your neighbor Rosalie from apartment _." I held out my hand to her. She just stared at me for a moment then snapped out of it. "Hi!" She said enthusiastically, "Im Isabella, Bella for short." She grabbed my hand and shook vigorously. "Uhm was there something you needed?" She asked quietly as a faint blush spread across her features. "Yea I wanted to meet you. My dad has been bugging me to come talk to you. He said your dad said you needed friends." I said with a huge smile. Her blush grew far darker. "Uhm," she started to fiddle with her shirt, " Come in." She walked me to the living room and asked me if I wanted anything to drink or snack on. I told her ill take whatever she had. She started to rummage through the kitchen. I looked at her tv. Boy it was huge. It was a huge flat screen inside a nice wooden TV set thingy. They had games and movies gallor. Yea Edward was really gonna like this girl. She was already playing a game I guess because the TV was on pause. She came back with a huge bowl of chips; chex mix I believe; a water bottle,and a cup of tea. I was guessing the tea was for herself. "We don't like soda here. I have warm tea or punch if you like." She told me quietly. "Water is fine." I told her. She placed the chips on the coffee table and took a drink of her tea. "Uhm I was playing videogames. You could join me or I could put on a movie we have like everything. Since I stayed alone so much my dad figured I might as well entertain myself." She told me cheerfully. "Actually what Wii games do you have?" I asked her. She pointed to a shelf on the TV thingy and said they were all right there. "Lets play Just Dance." I told her with a smile. She began to blush again. Uhm yea sure let me just get the other remote control from my room. She saved her game and ran upstairs. She came back shortly with a disk and a Wii remote. "Sorry I was playing it upstairs a few days ago." She told me with a nervous laugh. She set everything up and we began to play. I could tell her movements were awkward and nervous. I guess she didn't play with others usually. After a few hours of playing she asked if I was hungry and opened the windows. I told her I was fine. She said, "Are you sure, im making samiches." " Samiches?" I asked her. "O yea. I tend to day it like that." She said quietly and started to get out the things to make sandwiches. "You know what ill take one." I told her afterwards. "Toasted or not toasted and do you mind mustard?" She asked me. "Surprise me and it doesn't matter." I told her. A few minutes later she came back with two water bottles and two very yummy looking sandwiches. Wow this girl knew how to make a mean sandwhich. As we were eating she became very quiet. "So find any boys you like?" I asked her with a smile on my face. She blushed profoundly. "I don't like boys." She told me quietly. O well this is a surprise. "Well have you found any girls." I asked her again. "I don't like people." She said quietly as she bit into her sandwich. I laughed out loud. "well you surely must like me." I told her. "I mean I don't like people like that. Well in that sense. I like books and videogames." She told me. "Books and videogames huh?" I told her, "Well I know who has a crush on you." I said with a sly smile and bit into my sandwich. Omg its like I died and gone to heaven. Im keeping this girl around for sure. I turned to her. She was blushing bright red. "really that's nice." I could tell she wanted to know. I could see the curiosity in her eyes. "Yup his name is Edward he lives two doors down from you." I took another bite of my sandwich. I noticed her smile as she tried to hide it by biting her sandwich. Well at least she knows who im talking about. "I don't know who that is." she told me. " The boy with the glasses." I told her. She blushed again. "O well that's nice." "Lier." I told her. "What do you mean?" She rose her eyebrow at me. "You know exactly who im talking about." I said with a smile on my face. "No" She blushed and looked down. "What do you think of him?" I asked her. I wanted to know if she liked him I was hoping my poor friend could find happiness in her. "I guess he's kinda cute." She said blushing. That was all I needed. "Well tomorrow hang out with us. Youll get to meet him. He really likes you." I told her. "Uhm Okay." She said. "Well I got to go. Ill see you tomorrow kay." She walked me to the door. "Okay tomorrow. Bye" She closed the door behind me.

_**This was going to be fun.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys so again please read and review. For those of you wondering when I'm going to update the others. I will as soon as possible I'm working on it I promise. It's just this one was writing itself. Hopefully I can complete it soon. <strong>

**Edward: I wear glasses?**

**Kid Wonderz: Dude just shut the fuck up. Your character will be sick. **

**Me: Yea what he said.**

**Edward: I'm a fucking vampire for fucks sake. I don't need glasses**

**Me: Well in my story you do so shut the fuck up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly I wish I owned Alice. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are two cool teen nerds that meet through mutual friends. Edward is an underground nerd rapper and Bella is a full time student. They travel through the world together finding themselves and each other. OOC AU BellaXEdward**

**Don't hate me please !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was really nervous today. I was finally going to meet Edward. O his name is just as handsome as he is. I couldn't wait to talk to him in person I hope he doesn't think im weird. Ah im so nervous. What if he laughs at my clothes. I was wearing my white wife beater with my grey straight leg jeans and a purple sway cardigan. I was beyond nervous. There was so many things that could go wrong. I could say something stupid. I couldn't snort when I laugh. Ugh the possibilities were endless.

"BEEELLLAAAA" I heard Rosalie call out from the window.

"O no O no" I said to myself I was pacing. I looked out the window and saw Rosalie standing there on my porch. I put on my beige moccasins and went downstairs. I took a deep breath when I got to the door.

"Please help me to not act a fool." I said silently to myself. I opened the door and there he was. He was sitting with another boy. I could feel myself getting warmer when I met his eyes.I could also tell I was blushing.  
>O no Blushing Bella. Greeeaaatt.<p>

**Rosalie's POV**

I told edward that bella would be hanging out with us today. He was super siked I could tell it was in his eyes. I told him to get ready and be outside in half an hour. Half an hour later he was. I think he even managed to shower to.

I went to Bellas window and called her name. She poked her head out of the window. she turned a light shade of pink. She ducked back in and came down a few moments later. She immediately turned a darker shade. I guess they saw eachother or she saw him. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my porch.

My boyfriend, Emmett, was talking up a storm with Edward. Edward wasn't even paying attention. He was just saying yea and uh huh at the right times. His attention was on Bella. I introduced bella to Emmett first on purpose.

"Emmett this is bella. Bella this is Emmett."

"hi" she waked awkwardly.

"Whats up" he nodded to her.

"Edward" he turned to me, "This is Isabella." He stood and shook her hand. She was tomato red when I said Isabella. I was being cruel.

"Just Bella!" She squeaked. I sat down next to Emmett and Edward gestured to the chair for Bella. "Oh its okay I'll stand, you sit." she said. Edward and emmett began talking about music. I started giggling bella was beining to look awkward.

"Kid Cudi is a great artist." Edward began.

"Ew Kid Cudi sucks" Bella said in disgust.

Edward turned slowly to Bella. "What did you jusy say"

"Kid Cudi sucks I like hard music Kid Cudi is just another rapper. Pink Floyd, Metallica, Queen, Korn, Marylin Manson now thats good music!" Bella said defiantly.

"What whatare you crazy?" Edward said "Kid Cudi is a great artist!"

"Day 'n' Night sucked balls I've never heard another song from him that sounded at all good." Bella held her nose up. Emmet and i just watched as Edward and Bella talked back and forth.

"Because thats all you heard! You dont know Kid Cudi if all youve listend to is Day 'n' Night!" Edward was going mad.

"Lil wayne, Jay Z, Kanye West, especially Kanye West!, Kid Cudi all these rappers dont make music they make a mockery out of music" Bella exclaimed.

"Kanye West brought up Kid Cudi..." Eward said. I could tell both of them were getting into a heated conversation with eachother.

"Well perhaps that is the specific reason I like niether of them." she said.

"Well then you dont know good music" Edward said triumphly.

"Well maybe you know not proper grammar. Pink Flyod, The Ramones, Metallica that is good music. Etta James, The Supremes thats good music. What you listen to" She pointed at him "Is societys music."

**Edwards pov**

I cant believe she doesnt like kid cudi. What the hell hes the greatest artist ever. Im gonna make her like him watch. One day shell listen to nothig but him.

"Well Kid Cudi inspired me to make music." I said and turned to Emmett.

she seem startled " You make music?" she questioned.

_**As soon as she said that i knew i had her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! chapter 4 I'm sorry it's taken so long to post these new chapters. I have like a million things i need to finish. Well hopefully ill be able to finish my stories soon. <strong>

**Alright tata for now lovelies xox**

**R&R  
><strong>

**Edward: Kid Cudi inspires me ?  
><strong>

**Kid Wonderz: Dude! Just shut the fuck up! Stop bitching already!  
><strong>

**Me: Edward this is my character. Get over it!  
><strong>

**Edward: I like Debussy - Claire ce lune  
><strong>

**Me: Well in my story you like Kid Cudi. GET. OVER. IT.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

to all of my wonderful readers

I am undeniably sorry for all of your waiting

this story among many others will be finished this year i promise you that

lately life has not been very nice to me

not including the wonderful husband i have who stands by my side through everything

i promise to finish i do

im moving away to san francisco to go to college and hopefully there i will be able to edit, remaster, and add on to the few stories i have

if anyone would like to help me with these stories give me ideas or anything you wish to tell me

pm, email, or tumble me

trinawolf . tumblr . com

pm me for my email


End file.
